


How To Bring Down A King

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Drama, Light one sided Toki/reader on his side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: With the wrap up of the school drama event in Shining Live, STARISH tries to see where you would fit into the story.





	How To Bring Down A King

**Author's Note:**

> Based off, like, everyone's Shining Academy/Noble Institute event in Shining Live.
> 
> Is entire event finally over? Did Camus get two cards for this event in Shining Live?? I missed Ai's school one cause I went top tier for Masa's magic event, which was the one before Ai's last year.
> 
> I tried to stick to the basics cause I got kinda lost in this event but I think I got it. Maybe lol.
> 
> Made on 08/12/2019.

With this event, the whole rival school arc was decided. Peace, actual peace that both sides could agree on, reigned over both schools. The students of Shining Academy and Noble Institute settled down and it could eventually all be something of the past.

You thought it was a silly little plot but perhaps an admirable one. The idols were allowed the choice to keep their uniforms, as a sort of keepsake. This sort of thing wasn’t unusual once a set ended though the memento was normally smaller in form. The costumes were accepted.

“Think we’ll ever have another use for these?” Syo’s question was posed to the group. They had gathered in the common room. The blond was beside Cecil on a sofa. He held up his outfit, which was folded over on a hanger in some plastic. The clothes had been cleaned before being given to the idols.

“Who knows?” Ren was the one that answered, the pair of sunglasses from his costume were hanging from the front of his shirt. They proved to be already part of the model’s current ensemble. “We might want to re-enact it someday.”

Tokiya had seated himself to your left on a different sofa after getting his tea. After a sip, he spoke. “Or rewrite it. Changing the script could bring about an entirely different set of events.”

The redhead in the group, currently hanging off a chair across from you, seemed to get his former roommate’s drift. “Yeah! In this version, the Noble Institute would have succeeded in their plans.” Otoya flashed a smile over to you. “You’d join our school, wouldn’t you?”

To include yourself in this fictional setting, how interesting. But as for what school to join, it seemed you were getting persuaded to join both sides. After Otoya’s initial proposition, Natsuki brought up how much fun Shining Academy was, what with their darker uniforms.

“Shining Academy’s uniforms colours are different. They are also easier to clean.” Natsuki then gestured to the smallest blond in the group, leaving Masato who was beside him to lean out of the way least he be hit by accident. “Remember when Syo-chan had to redo that shot over and over because he couldn’t get it quite right?”

The shot in question had your mind straining to think back to think of that event in particular. Luckily, you didn’t have to think long before Syo started to bicker.

“H-hey!” He sat up straighter with a finger pointed at his outfit. “You could have left that last part out! I was in the middle of turning and the jam from the sandwiches kept getting onto my jacket.” Then he turned to you and said earnestly, “But it is true that the dark colour makes it easier to keep clean. You could barely see the stains.”

“That is a good point… “You mused, mostly to yourself. God knows how many times you were clumsy while eating. But Cecil spoke up before you could say anymore.

“Please wait, allow me to make my case as student council president of Noble Institute.” His words made you laugh; his eyes gave away how serious he was about this. So, you waited for him to speak his bit. As of now, you honestly weren’t leaning towards one school or the other but it seemed to have turned into a completion over who could win you to their side.

Cecil stood, facing you. “I can promise you a fulfilling school experience at Noble Institute. As student council president, I am constantly looking to improve the life of students at my school. We would be honoured if you were to join us.” His words were moving and they may have seriously gotten you interested had you heard them years ago. But now, you just grinned.

A whistle came from Ren’s direction after Cecil finished speaking. “Now that was a speech. Where is the rousing speech from our Shining Academy president?” The sunglasses were flicked onto Ren’s face. All eyes turned in Masato’s direction, who seemed a little miffed at being called out so brazenly.

Cecil sat, Masato stood, and Tokiya took another sip of tea.

If you thought Cecil took his position seriously then Masato’s intensity was on a whole other level. Being the recipient of a stare that he usually reserved for the camera, you swallowed. 

“Shining Academy opens its gates to you fully. We can offer you the best education while enriching your after-school activities with our carefully selected programs supervised by renowned teachers. As student council president, I look out for our students and help them with their daily lives.”

Having spoke, he returned to his seat. Now, heads turned to you, awaiting your choice. 

“Both presidents spoke well but…” Letting the suspense hang in the air drew the excitable types like Otoya and Syo in just a little closer. “I think Shining Academy is the one for me.”

There was a clang as a teacup was set down harder than necessary. Masato exhaled hard while Cecil vowed to try harder at his acting skills. Masato offered to help Cecil practice, an offer that Cecil accepted wholeheartedly. 

“Would you want to be on the disciplinary committee with me? I think it could be so much fun!” Natsuki clapped his hands together and gave you a bright smile. 

A committee would be new territory for you. You weren’t sure if you were cut out for that sort of thing but this was a story. Maybe you should go all in and aim for the top then.

“I don’t know, that sounds like a lot of fun but maybe I’ll try for the position of student council president.” Admittedly, you felt a little cool when laughs were heard around the room. “Just kidding! I’ll leave that job to you.” You were talking directly at Masato, whose eyes had widened at your previous declaration.

“If you’re enrolled at Shining Academy, that means you could be against us. Don’t think we’ll go easy on you!” Otoya crossed his arms, trying to look tough. He did play a delinquent in the story, so he had the means to back up his words.

Now, from your left. “That’s right. We could change the story so that we got what we wanted in the end, with or without violence.” Tokiya’s words had more of a thrill to them than Otoya’s. Perhaps that was due to the sharp look he gave you, a look that Otoya hadn’t quite mastered yet.

You weren’t cut out for violence, not even in a fictional story. You had to stay true to some roots, after all. But Shining Academy wasn’t without its delinquents too. They served to be protectors, in your case.

“Those words have some interesting implications, Icchi. Who said anything about Noble Institute being the victor?” Ren’s sunglasses were pulled down just so slightly to smugly watch Tokiya’s reaction.

Syo, being the bunny that he is, backed Ren up without question. “Exactly! We’re the ones with numbers here so don’t go getting too cocky.” He gave off a self-assured aura to you. The blond spared you a glance. “All you have to do is stay close to our president. We can handle the rest.”

That was something you were more than happy to do, since you had no interest in getting your fictional hands dirty.

Then, Natsuki’s phone dinged, a reminder set onto his phone for another job he had. That was the catalyst that sent everyone their separate ways for now, multiple plastic bags crumbling as they were picked up. You stood and followed Tokiya into the kitchen area, set on getting a glass of water for yourself.

After gulping that down, you bid the idol farewell and set off.

Tokiya rinsed his teacup as his thoughts wandered. If he were to rewrite the story, he’d make some key modifications. Sure, you may have joined Shining Academy in this version but it would be all that much easier to take them down. Their president may have greater numbers but he had opened himself up to more weaknesses. 

The queen was arguably the most important piece in chess. Control her and you control the game.

After stripping Shining Academy’s king of his queen, Tokiya would just stand back and watch it all crumble to pieces with you by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> When I refer to the chess piece of queen, I don't mean to imply that the reader is also female. It is merely a comparison to the authority held by the piece in chess.


End file.
